Specific aims are to describe and define neonatal cocaine intoxication and withdrawal using quantitative cocaine/metabolite concentrations obtained from cord blood and correlating these data with examination of the newborn infants in the first few days of life. Additional aims are to investigate the long term effects of cocaine on the developing visual and nervous system through cohort analysis of 1 month old infants with and without gestational drug exposure.